


Die Sonne über uns

by KonaKona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Valencia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio und Lovino erkunden die Stadt Xàtiva in der Nähe von Valencia. Sonne oder Regen, welches gefällt besser? (Spanien/Süditalien)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Sonne über uns

▪ ▪ ▪ 

 

Lovino hasste die Sonne. Nicht die Sonne an sich, das wäre quasi Selbstzerstörung gewesen. Er wusste wie mit ihr umzugehen war, wann man ihrer Unbarmherzigkeit besser aus dem Weg ging und wann sie milde genug war sich ihr auszusetzen. Aber zu viel Sonne, das war das Problem. So wie alles im Leben, dass zu viel war.  
  
Hätte Lovino nur gewusst, dass der Weg hinauf zur Burg die Sonne unendlich mal heißer auf seinen Schädel scheinen ließe, wäre er nie auf Antonios Angebot eingegangen doch den Touristenzug zu vergessen und es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen diesen Berg zu bezwingen. Vor allem nicht jetzt, da es mittags war und die Sonne ihr volles Potenzial ausschöpfte. Zugegeben, die Landschaft war malerisch, alles was man vom Süden erwartete – Feigenkakteen, zirpende Zikaden, ausgetrocknete Berghänge, und natürlich das was dies zu einem Teil Antonios machte – die iberische Festung, die hoch über ihnen den Jahrhunderten standhielt, darunter die Ruinen einer islamischen Stadt. Aber das alles war es einfach nicht wert zu bestaunen, vor allem nicht dann wenn Lovinos Hemd triefend nass durch den ganzen Schweiß unangenehm an seinem Rücken festklebte. Lovino schwenkte die zerdrückte Plastikflasche vor seinem Gesicht hin und her, beobachtete den letzten Tropfen Wasser darin wie ein Wahnsinniger.  
  
Antonio winkte vor ihm, lachend und grinsend und so lebendig. Er senkte die Flasche wieder und runzelte die Stirn. Die ganze Zeit über fragte Lovino sich nur wie Antonio dieser Hitze standhalten konnte. Der Luftkopf ging aufrecht vor ihm her und lachte und kommentierte einige Pflanzen, die Höhle unter der Burg, die Mauern die sich über ihnen entlangzogen. Ehrlich, Antonio konnte es ihm dieses mal einfach nicht Übel nehmen, dass er finster dreinblickte.  
  
„Komm schon, Lovino! Sizilien ähnelt meinem Zuhause doch sehr, immerhin waren wir eins, so heiß kann es doch für dich nicht sein!“  
  
Lovino stöhnte genervt und rollte die Augen fort. „Ja, Antonio. In Sizilien laufe ich aber mittags keine Berge hinauf!“ Er dachte an seine Jugend; seine Zeit auf den Feldern, die mühselige Arbeit der Ernte. „Jedenfalls nicht mehr“, murmelte Lovino mürrisch. Außerdem, bestand Süditalien nicht nur aus Sizilien. Das musste der Spanier mal in seinen Kopf bekommen, immerhin war er während das Königreich noch bestand sehr wohl mehr als nötig in Lovinos Hauptstadt gewesen. _Lass dich ansehen, mein Gott, bist du erwachsen geworden..._ Lovino errötete als er an diese Zeit zurückdachte, als die Erinnerungen Schmerz über ihn schwappen ließen. Was wäre wohl gewesen wenn es damals nicht so verlaufen wäre, wenn dieses widerliche Rot nicht in sein Land eingefallen wäre... Lovino hörte Antonio mit einer hohen Stimme schmollen und seine Verstimmtheit drängte sich wieder zurück. „Gut“, seufzte er, „ich gebe es zu. Ich schwitze, und das nichts weiter als eine Reaktion auf deinen Körper, Antonio Fernández, ich gebe es zu, Schlaukopf“, er verdrehte die Augen und wischte sich erschöpft und keuchend über die Oberlippe. Verdammt dieses konstante Zirpen verärgerte ihn so sehr. Sie machten sich schon fast über ihn lustig. Er hielt Ausschau nach Bäumen am Seitenrand unter die er sich flüchten konnte, um Schutz vor diesen mörderischen Hitzestrahlen zu bekommen.  
  
„Ach komm schon!“ Antonio blieb stehen und legte seine Hände auf die schmalen Hüften ab. Lovino hob eine Augenbraue. Dazu schmollte er auch noch. „Wir sind gleich sowieso da, es ist wirklich nur noch um die Ecke. Wir machen hier kurz eine kleine Pause.“ Er lief wieder vor und stoppte schließlich an der kleinen Mauer, über die man die ganze Altstadt überblicken konnte. Da unten war auch deutlich das Kinderkrankenhaus zu sehen, zu dem sie sich verlaufen hatten um nach dem Weg zu fragen. Dahinter konnte man klar die neueren Gebäude von den älteren unterscheiden, und dahinter erstreckte sich der Bahnhof von dem sie kamen. Weiter entfernt türmten sich einzelne Berge, große, ausgetrocknete Hügel auf. Sicherlich kam die krage Landschaft von dem unbändigen Wetter. Aber er wusste auch dass das Mar del plastico ganz in der Nähe war. Moderne Landwirtschaft verschluckte Unmengen von Wasser. Wasser, das Antonios Land nicht hergab.  
  
Zum Glück wehte im Schatten ein kühlender Wind, und Lovino fand sich selbst zu diesem Ort hingezogen. Er spähte kurz zu Antonio der in die Ferne sah und ein ruhiges Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Xàtiva. Weitaus unbekannter als Valencia, und doch tausendmal schöner. Heimat von Papst Rodrigo Borgia. Es war eine einfache Stadt; so einfach wie das Volk Antonios, das hart schuftete; auf deren Rücken dieses Land erbaut wurde, und die nie Anerkennung erfuhren. Lovino fühlte sich beinahe an sich selbst erinnert.  
  
Er folgte Antonio in den Schatten und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen die stützende, kalte Mauer. Die hohen Bäume türmten über ihnen und warfen einen Schatten der seine Haut kühlte, er spürte das Blut in seinen Venen pochen und mit jeder Minute legte sich sein hektischer Atem.  
  
Antonio starrte noch einige Momente in die Ferne, lächelte hinunter zu ihm und senkte sich um den Platz neben Lovino zu besetzen. Dann deutete er in Richtung Burg, die immer noch ein gutes Stück höher lag. „Es ist doch so ein schönes Wetter … sogar der Mann dort hinten genießt die spanische Mittagssonne!“ Lovinos Blick folgte Antonios Finger.  
  
Dort hinten stand ein Mann. Lovino strengte die Augen an. Vor ihm war ein Tuch auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, darauf lagen seine Waren. Er stand ganz alleine dort. Es waren nicht einmal Leute hier oben die er hätte bedienen können. Neben sich hatte er einen Regenschirm provisorisch an eine Stange gebunden.  
  
Keine Anstrengung war den Menschen zuwider, um Geld zu verdienen. Selbst hier an diesem Höllen gleichen Berg zu stehen um Metallkettchen zu verkaufen war ihnen lieb um über die Runden zu kommen. Lovino erinnerte sich an die Verkäufer in den Gassen Agrigentos die er vor ein paar Monaten beobachtet hatte. Ihre Ware hatten sie auf einer Plane ausgelegt, es waren meistens gefälschte Uhren, irgendwelche billig verarbeiteten Sonnenbrillen. Aber sie hofften auf Kunden. Hofften darauf der Stagnation zu entgehen. Ein Leben in Würde. Natürlich geschah das ohne Lizenz. Denn der Staat musste sicherstellen dass nur diejenigen leben konnten, die es auch sollten. Wenn die Carabinieri also auffuhren, gaben sie sich alle Signale, _die Manteros_ ; schnappten ihre Planen und verschwanden in den Winkeln der Stadt. Lovino atmete schweren Herzens aus, „nicht wirklich, Toño.“ Sein Blick lag leer auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. Es gab genug für alle, aber der Kuchen war nicht gerecht verteilt worden.  
  
„Hmm?“, summte Antonio, lehnte seinen Kopf an Lovinos warme Schulter. Seine dunklen Locken schoben sich gegen Lovinos Haut, glänzten über dem warmen Braun seiner Arme. Lovino reichte nach Antonios Schopf und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die vollen Locken. Seine Stimme war seltsam leise als er wieder sprach.  
  
„Ich bevorzuge den Regen. Zu viel Sonne schmerzt mir in den Augen.“ Selbst als er es sagte, wusste Lovino, dass es nicht stimmte. Er liebte die Sonne - nur mit dieser Intensität war sie nicht auszuhalten. Er war sich im Klaren dass der Regen immer noch existierte, irgendwo auf der Welt. Auch wenn er ihn nicht spürte. Zu viel Sonne hier, hieß zu viel Regen dort. Und irgendwo auf der Welt ärgerte sich jemand darüber. WIe er.  
  
„Aber Lovino“, Antonio saß sich wieder auf und starrte Lovino in die Augen als ob er nach einem Fünkchen Wahrheit hinter der Aussage suche, „ohne Sonne wärst du nicht der, der du bist.“  
Bevor Lovino entziffern konnte was das bedeutete, sprach Antonio weiter. „Klar, Regen wird es immer geben, aber so auch die Sonne. Aber du kannst das eine nicht zu Gunsten des anderen ignorieren. Weder die Sonne noch den Regen.“ Er nahm Lovinos Hand und verhakte ihre Finger, die goldenen Bänder um beider Finger glänzten prächtig, selbst im Schatten. Sie erinnerten Lovino beschämend und völlig unangemeldet an ihren – wohl immer so bleibenden – inoffiziellen Status. Antonio deutete wieder zum Himmel.  
  
„So wie ich ohne diese pralle Sonne nicht das Land der nie untergehenden Sonne wäre, wärst du nicht Mezzogiorno.“  
  
Es dämmerte Lovino sofort darauf, er sog einen scharfen Luftzug ein, gefesselt von Antonios Andeutung.  
  
„Wie könntest du der Mezzogiorno sein, wenn es keine Sonne gäbe? Ohne Sonne existiert kein Mittag. Genauso wenig wie ich ohne die Sonne ich wäre. Und deshalb darf die Sonne auch bei mir nie weniger scheinen. Aber auch darf der Regen so wie er jetzt fällt, nicht weniger werden...“ Ohne Lovino eine Atempause zu gewähren drückte Antonio ihm schnell einen festen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn so kräftig und plötzlich, dass sie beide zu Boden kippten. „So wie auch der Regen zu uns gehört, gehört auch die Sonne zu uns.“ Der feste Knoten in Lovinos Brust löste sich, das Lachen riss durch die Stille, durch die erdrückende Hitze. „Schon gut, schon gut, Toño.“ Lovino klopfte ihm versichernd auf den Rücken und kicherte leise.   
  
Nach Antonios Erklärung war es offensichtlich, dass er die Sonne genau so brauchte …Was soll's? Wer will schon im Regen ertrinken, und dann die Wäsche Zuhause über der Heizung trocknen - so wie die im Norden … Nein, bei ihm und Antonio machte man es auf die südländische Art: 

  
Die Sonne trocknete Wäsche, Regen sowie auch Tränen.  
  


▪ ▪ ▪ 


End file.
